Violences
by Imagie
Summary: Lorsqu'on est au plus bas, il n'est pas judicieux de chercher de l'aide auprès d'un Serpentard aussi froid que Draco. Malheureusement, Ron n'avait pas l'air de le savoir.


**Violences**

J'en ai ma claque. Non, en fait, j'en ai plus que ça, j'en ai plein de dos, les pieds, les mains, j'atteins le seuil de saturation, je bouillonne, je vais exploser, je suis hors de moi. Imaginez-vous que moi, Ron Weasley, malgré mon âge, suis encore obligé de suivre à la lettre les ordres du "Survivant", comme ils disent. "Ron, fait ceci, fait cela, non pas là, fait pas ça, va chercher ça, détruit ce truc, écrit à machin, couche-toi là..." C'est vrai quoi, y en a marre! Je ne suis pas son petit chien, à l'autre binoclard!  
Bon, c'est vrai, j'y vais un peu fort, pour le coup. Mais c'est fini, je n'en peux vraiment plus. Parfois, Harry est vraiment un crétin à lunette qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde. C'est vrai, il a traversé des épreuves, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Et moi, j'en ai pas franchit, des obstacles, non-plus? Il est orphelin, okay, c'est dur. Mais moi, mon frère est mort aussi! Il s'est battu sans relâche pour le monde sorcier. Mais si je n'avais pas été là, combien de fois aurait-il abandonné?  
Je ne suis pas meilleur, je ne prétends pas cela. Je demande juste un peu de reconnaissance, parce que j'ai beau n'être que Ron Weasley, l'ami boulet du célèbre Potter, moi aussi je fais des trucs, non mais!  
Donc voilà, un fois de plus, Harry et moi nous sommes disputés, et me voilà encore, errant dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'un truc à faire. Ou plutôt, d'un truc à me faire. Taper sur quelqu'un, là, comme ça, sans raison apparente pour le pauvre bougre. Me défouler à fond, taper, taper et encore taper jusqu'à ce que me poings se liquéfie et que je tombe en morceaux sur le sol. Alors là, seulement à cet instant je pourrai tout lâcher et retourner, une fois de plus, vers Harry.

C'est consternant? Oui, peut-être. Mais Harry est mon ami, mon meilleur ami, et quoi qu'il advienne, même si je suis dans la rage la plus folle, je retourne toujours vers lui, comme lui retourne vers moi. C'est un fait, nous sommes trop amis pour vraiment nous engueuler.

« -Alors, Weasmoche, on traine? »

Je sursaute et me reprends instantanément. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas vu que Malefoy se tenait devant moi, seul au milieu du couloir. S'il dit ne serait-ce qu'un mot de travers, et il va le faire, il va déguster. Je suis bien trop énervé en ce moment pour me contenir.

« -Malefoy...

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il a l'air en colère, le Weasmoche!

-Malefoy...

-J'ai peur! Hou, mais il va me frapper!

-MALEFOY! »

Et ni une, ni deux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je lui saute dessus. Je suis plus grand, je suis plus fort, j'ai un avantage certain. Et je vais lui mettre la pâté du siècle, à ce salopard blond plein aux as.

Mes poings frappent aveuglement, je ne le sens même pas se défendre en dessous. Sûrement qu'il bouge un peu pour esquiver mais, dans ma folie, je n'entends rien, ne vois rien, je sens juste mes poings qui tapent, durs, qui lui arrachent des cris de douleur. J'ai envie qu'il meurt, en cet instant.

Soudain, j'arrête. Je stoppe mes coups, j'arrête d'essayer d'atteindre chaque parcelle de son corps avec mes mains. Je me recule et le regarde, frémissant encore de la rage qui m'a saisit.

Et là, je m'aperçoit qu'il saigne. Malefoy saigne. Il se relève lentement, essuie le filet de liquide rouge qui s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et me toise, toujours fier. Je me sens minuscule.  
« -C'est quoi, ton problème, Weasley?

-...

-C'est quoi ton putain de problème?! Allez, réponds! Qu'est ce que tu crois que je vais faire, hein? Te frapper? Non, ça c'est ton domaine, Weasley, susurre-t-il. La force brute, vile, les coups qui pleuvent en masse sur les flancs décharnés des gens que tu n'aimes pas. Ça te plais, Weasley? Hein? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, maintenant? Me frapper à nouveau? T'excuser? Tu sais que je ne les accepterai pas, tes excuses, Weasley, tu le sais. Tu aimerais m'entendre dire que tout va bien? Mais non, ce n'est pas le cas, tout ne va pas bien! Bon sang, mais qui crois-tu que tu es, hein?! Pour qui tu te prends? Je le répète, Weasley, c'est quoi ton problème?

-Ha... Ha... Harry, je souffle.

-Le Survivant? Tu me frappes parce que tu t'es brouillé avec lui? Mais tu es plus bas que terre, mon pauvre! Tu es pathétique! »

Je ne réponds rien. C'est vrai, je suis pathétique. Je me venge sur un, certes salaud, gars qui n'a rien à voir avec les mots d'Harry. C'est minable.

« -Tu... Tu as mal? Demande-je d'un voix éteinte.

-Oui, mais ce n'est rien. C'est une douleur physique, un humiliation bien inférieur à celle qui je vais te faire subir, tu sais. Parce que oui, Weasley, tu ne peux pas frapper un Malefoy et croire que tu t'en tireras comme ça. Regarde, j'ai déjà commencé, déjà tu te déprécies, tu te crois inférieur. En quelques mots seulement je fais de toi une loque. Je vais t'emmener au fond, tout en bas, et tu ne pourras jamais ressortir. Alors je viendrai te chercher.

-Tu n'as pas de cœur...

-Et toi, tu en as un, peut-être? Rétorque-t-il. Si tu en avais un, jamais tu n'aurais fait ça, jamais tu ne m'aurais touché. »

Il a raison, cet idiot. J'ai tellement envie de lui faire mal, en cet instant. Envie de l'anéantir, pour au passage pouvoir me haïr encore plus. Je voudrai sortir de ma tête, rien qu'un moment, partir un peu. Mais c'est impossible, et ce crétin parade toujours devant moi, marqué par les coups que je lui ai infligé, fier de sa prétendue supériorité. Je voudrai ne plus être moi, rien qu'un court laps de temps...

Sans réfléchir, je coule à terre, m'adosse à la proie froide. Mes muscles ne tiennent plus ensembles, je ne veux plus bouger. Je vois à peine Malefoy, toujours triomphant, toujours sanglant, s'approcher de moi, se placer devant moi. J'entends de loin les mots qu'il me chuchote à l'oreille...

« -Tu sais, dit-il d'une voix rauque, tu sais, moi, je peux t'aider. Je peux te sortir de là, tu sais. »

Je le regarde, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je lance en silence des appelles au secours, chaque jours de ma vie, et c'est lui qui y répond. Pourquoi? Aucune idée. J'ai besoin d'aide, je suis si mal, que ce soit lui ou un autre n'y changera rien...

« -Pourquoi ferais-tu ça? Demande-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Parce que... Oh, je pourrai tellement t'avoir après! Tu seras si à moi... Je pourrai faire ce que je voudrai de toi, comme Potter et Granger, comme ils le font tous... Et tu seras tellement mieux que maintenant. Regarde-toi, tu n'es rien, une loque abandonnée... Moi, je peux t'aider, je peux faire en sorte que tu te sentes moins mal. Et le plus important, c'est que je le veux. »

Il m'embrasse sèchement, durement. J'ai l'impression que nous nous battons, sa langue bataille furieusement avec la mienne, il me plaque contre la paroi glacée, partout je sens ses mains, partout sur moi. En cet instant, il n'y a plus rien, je ne sens plus rien, juste un immense désir brulant qui me submerge, qui entre partout en moi, sort de tous cotés, m'explose la tête. Les pensées, noires ou joyeuses, partent toutes, plus rien de compte, il n'y a que lui et moi dans ce couloir froid, ses mains, sa bouche et les étincelles qui descendent au creux de mes reins. C'est si fort que s'en est presque douloureux. J'ai mal de plaisir, voilà. Draco Malefoy me fait souffrir de désir, c'est insupportable. Je le veux tellement. Je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire par, « Tu seras si à moi », je ne veux jamais que ce moment prenne fin, que je me mette à penser à nouveau.

Il me retourne et me plaque à nouveau contre le mur qui me semble bien plus chaud, à présent. Loin, plus loin que là où je me traine, j'entends un bruit de tissus froissés qui tombent à terre. Ce n'est rien mais dans ma tête, cela résonne comme un grand fracas, un éboulement. La main chaude de Draco se pose sur mon dos et d'un coup de rien puissant, il entre en moi.

C'est dur, brutal, violent. Animal presque. Tout mon être irradie, en feu pendant quelques minutes, puis la sensation passe lentement, il ne reste qu'une pulsation, comme un petit cœur qui bat au rythme des allées et venue de Malefoy en moi. Mon cœur, à moi, bat comme un fou. J'ai l'impression de courir, de me noyer. Plus il s'enfonce en moi, plus je pars loin. Je n'entends déjà plus, il n'y a plus un bruit, comme si j'étais sous l'eau, à des centaines de mètres en dessous de nous. Et d'un coup, tout remonte, j'ai donné un coup de pied au fond et je traverse l'onde à une vitesse ahurissante, je crève la surface de l'eau, je vole. Quelque part devant moi, un feu d'artifice explose. Un bourdon loge dans mes oreilles et des vagues successives de plaisir m'assaillent.

Et puis tout retombe. J'atteins la terre, un peu sonné, un peu déboussolé. Derrière moi, Malefoy se rhabille sans hâte, sans peine, comme si ce qui venait de se passer était totalement naturel. Mon Dieu que je me sens bizarre! Sans y penser, je remets mon pantalon qui traine par terre et relève la tête.

Il est toujours devant moi, toujours aussi fier, un sourire malsain sur le visage. Une fois de plus, sans parler, je me laisse glisser à terre. J'ai mal et fais une petite grimace qui ne lui échappe pas car il éclate de rire.

« -Je croyais que tu avais l'habitude, avec Potter?

-Harry et moi, on ne fait pas ça comme ça... Enfin... Ce n'est jamais moi qui...

-J'ai compris, va.... Ah la la, je ne pensais pas cela de la part du balafré, il me déçoit encore...

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça! Siffle-je entre mes dents.

-Et pourquoi pas, Weasley, hein? Pourquoi je ne dirai pas ça du Survivant? Tu l'aime, peut-être? C'est mignon...

-Non, ce... »

J'ai larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi je pleure? Je n'y comprends rien, c'est trop dur. Il n'y a rien que soit compréhensible, d'ailleurs, dans cette putain d'histoire. Je hais Malefoy mais c'est lui qui réussit là où mon meilleur ami échoue, alors que je n'arrive à rien avec Harry.

« -C'est quoi, alors, Weasley, hein? Quel est le problème? Tu veux que je te le dise, moi, le problème? C'est juste une histoire banale, tu sais, au fond. Le problème, c'est qu'avec Potter, tu ne ressens rien. Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu ne jouis pas. Pour toi, être avec lui c'est comme être en classe de Potion, c'est ennuyeux. Et tu ne peux pas lui dire... Alors qu'avec moi, tu viens d'en avoir la preuve, avec moi c'est génial, c'est le pied. Je t'ai entendu, tu sais. Tu es beau lorsque tu cris mon nom. »

Je rougis. Partis dans mon délire aquatique, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais crié, que j'avais parlé. Je n'ai un conscience que d'une chose, mais c'était peut-être la meilleure. Je ne pensais plus.

« -Mais, continue Malefoy, avec moi aussi il y a un problème, non? Parce que tu vois, Weasley, moi... Moi je ne t'aimes pas. »

C'est sec, net, précis. Cela sonne comme le glas d'une horloge. J'ai l'impression qu'un couperet vient de me tomber dessus.

« -Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, peut-être? Pauvre Griffondor, qui crois pouvoir changer un des pires Serpentard au monde. Tu y pensais vraiment, hein? Oh, je vais être avec Draco, lui apprendre le sens du mot « compassion » et nous nous aimerons... Tu es tellement naïf.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Malefoy? »

Ma voix est sèche, j'ai du mal à parler. Loin, on peut entendre les sanglots qui remontent à la surface, qui crèvent mon être pour montrer à Malefoy combien il a raison. Je le hais.

« -Parce que c'était drôle, drôle de penser que tu croyais que j'allais t'aider. Au final, je sais ce que tu vas faire : retourner voir Potter. Et vais rire, parce qu'il ne sait rien. Le but, au fond, c'était juste ça : l'humilier, t'illusionner. J'ai réussit. »

Je me relève, vibrant. Il est encore marqué des coups qui plurent sur lui, par ma faute. Mon bras. Alors je le bouscule, et repars. Pas un regard en arrière.

« -Eh, Ron! Tu reviendras, tu sais? »

Je sais, je sais. Je ne le sais que trop.

Je suis sûr qu'il sourit, ce salaud.


End file.
